Hot Apples
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Due to the intense heat in Ponyville lately, Applejack is sick, so she can't help Big Mac buck apples. Not a problem, as their cousin Braeburn can help, but will it really just be another hot day of bucking apples? M/M and Incest.


**Hot Apples**

**I haven't been writing up the pony shit in a while, huh? Well, here's a one-shot for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry, Big Mac. Ya got to tend to those by yerself 'cause I'm sicker than a kid in a blizzard."

"Nnnnope." Big Mac laid her back down. "It's not yer fault, sis. Don't worry 'bout a thing." The intense heat in Ponyville lately has been getting to most of the ponies, especially Applejack, who tends to overwork herself at times. Though, unbeknownst to Applejack, he actually did have some backup in her place: their cousin Braeburn. Applebloom certainly can't do it, and he couldn't bring himself to ask any of her friends, so he was pretty much the only other option.

"Don't let the heat get to ya, Big Mac. It's gonna be mighty tough ta buck trees like that."

"Don't worry 'bout a thing."

Applejack was quickly reassured by him and agreed to get some rest. Big Mac headed out to the fields to buck apples while waiting for Braeburn, but even he wondered if the small one could even buck apples, but then again, he IS a pony of the Apple Family, so why not? It wasn't long before he came.

"Big Mac, haaaaaaaay!" He came galloping up towards Big Mac. "Ah heard Cuz was sick. Is she gonna be alright?"

"Eeeeeyup." Braeburn giggled at the extremely obvious response. "Let's get ta buckin' these apples."

"Alllrighty! Hah hah hah!"

To Big Mac's surprise, he actually wasn't that bad! He had some nice, strong legs that could buck trees like no tomorrow, and the heat wasn't getting to him as quick as Big Mac thought it would, but it must've been the hat, he figured.

"HICK!" Another kick so strong even multiple other trees shook, Big Mac made another 3 out of at least 80 apples fall down into the basket. It had already been 2 hours in the hot, hot sun, so Big Mac suggested that he and him get some water relax the shade of one of the trees.

"Hooo~!" Braeburn cooed, setting his hat down on his lap. "We suuuure worked up a good sweat, huh, Big Mac?"

"Eeeeeyup." He replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Both were covered in sweat, with Braeburn panting. Big Mac was so happy that his cousin was able to come here today to help him with his little sister is sick. In fact, he even rubbed his head. "Thank ya, cuz. Yer help was much appreciated."

Braeburn blushed and turned away. "D'awww, shucks. It was nothin'!"

"Hm." Big Mac rested his head back against the tree. He couldn't wait 'till nighttime hits, then it'll at least be a little cooler, and maybe Applejack will start feeling a little better. He actually kind of misses her loud voice yapping in his ear. Saying it like that, he kind of giggled a little.

"But still!" Braeburn suddenly talking caught Big Mac's attention. "All that work made me miiiighty tired! Hua~" Braeburn laid down on his side, stretching his body. Big Mac gulped: there, he could catch a full shot of Braeburn's flank, which was a really thick and sweat-covered one. He already felt nervous when he would stare at the way that flank would bounce whenever Braeburn bucked apple trees. He didn't know why, the sight was just mesmerizing to him.

That is, until Braeburn caught his attention. "Big Mac?"

"!?" Big Mac quickly looked up. "Y-Yea?"

"What's wrong? You was just makin' a weird face just now!"

"U-Uhh, ahh, nothin'. It was nothin'." He cleared his throat and decided not to look at him. He was afraid Braeburn would catch him staring and be freaked out. Though he still couldn't get the image of that flank out of his mind. All sweaty and nice, he just wanted to plant his tongue on-

"?!" Big Mac shook his head. What was he thinking?! He shouldn't think about family, let alone a boy, like this. For as long as he could remember, he still was straight. He went out with Cherilee once, and he has a thing for Twilight, he thinks. But if that's the case, then why is he getting turned on by his younger cousin?

"...Eeeyup." The heat: Big Mac figured that it was the intense heat getting to him. It was messing with his mind, and making him think up all these crazy things. Yeah, that's it. Braeburn was being unsually silent, so Big Mac turned to him again: he fell asleep! He was still laying down, to be specific, that flank of his still exposed. Despite what he was just thinking, Big Mac stared at it again. The way it was slowly moving up and down in tune with Braeburn's soft breathing, and how he cutely had his hat wrapped in his hooves was too much for Big Mac.

"...E-Eyup!" Big Mac brought his body down and flicked his tongue against the sweaty flank. It was soft and the sweat was salty tasting, but Big Mac didn't mind. He licked it again, but this time, making a long trail of saliva down it. Little did he know, Braeburn wasn't fully asleep, and giggled at the ticklish feeling going on down there; he knew what Big Mac was doing, and had no intention of stopping him.

Big Mac nibbled and suckled on his flank, as if he was a teething baby with a chew toy. Braeburn yelped out, but not loud enough so that Big Mac could hear him. He didn't know why he was so okay with this, but he loved this very much. Big Mac, still thinking he's asleep, even went as far as to spread Braeburn's cheeks open and dig his tongue inside of him.

"A-Ahh!" Braeburn couldn't stay quiet at that. Now he was really shaking with pleasure. Big Mac was too nervous to suddenly stop, not knowing that Braeburn actually likes it, so he just kept on going. It felt real warm and it was a very tight fit, even for his tongue. He couldn't begin to imagine how much he love to shove his cock in there to loosen it up. That gave him a boner.

Braeburn gnawed on his hat, trying hard not to moan too loud or too much. He just wanted Big Mac to hurry up and fuck him silly already. "B-Big Maaac...c'mon!"

"!" Big Mac stood back up. Braeburn didn't looked surprised or angry to him. He did the ultimate taunt: shaking his flank right in front of Big Mac whilst stretching out his asshole.

"Come on Cuuuuuz~!" Big Mac gulped. "Put yer long an' hard thang into me. Buck me like a wild bull!" Big Mac...couldn't say no to that offer. He shoved his gigantic rod into Braeburn's hole. It was a wonder how it could fit, and Braeburn was breathing very hard as if he was having a baby or something. "O-Oh, oh, oh!" He knew Mac was big, but not THIS big.

Big Mac took no time into fucking him wildly like a bull. "A-Aaahh!" He made him slam his hooves against a tree and take it in the butt like a prisoner. The sweat made a pretty effective moisturizer, so it was easy for the cock to slide in and back. Big Mac, and especially Braeburn, was loving every second of it, not wanting it to stop anytime soon. While the sweating and hotness from the heat came much more faster, that still didn't stop the fact that this sex was good.

VERY good.

"H-Holy tarnations! A-Are ya lovin' this too, Big Mac?! T-This is more exciting than a grand apple harvest!"

"Eeeeeyup!" Mac roughly slapped his flank a few times, which the very kinky colt loved very much. The jiggling was, no doubt, a sight to see. Braeburn knew he'll be having a sore behind for a pretty long while after this, but by golly, it was absolutely worth it. Big Mac wishes they've done these kinds of things sooner, but that's not possible, as Braeburn coming all the way out here very often would raise suspicion.

"Braeburn...Ah'm gonna cum."

"A-Aahh, inside!" Braeburn looked up at him. His face was a deep red covered in sweat, and he was smiling. "Inside of meh! I wanna feel it!"

"E-Eeeeyup!" Big Mac came inside him. His body twitched satisfyingly from the feel of the cum flowing inside of him. The two were truly tuckered out, now.

The two were laying down, panting. Big Mac cuddled him, stroking his flank while Braeburn slowly rubbed his hooves on his cock. "Th-That felt mighty fine, Big Mac." Big Mac gave him a small smile.

"Eeeyup."

"Howdy!"

"?!"

"Oh!" It was Applejack! She walked up to the two slowly, having a blanket wrapped around her, and she didn't have her hat. "C-Cuz! Are ya okay?"

"Applejack...?!"

"Ah was wonderin' why it was so noisy outside with y'all voices, and now I know! Y'all should be quieter, or Applebloom or Granny Smith hear ya, huh huh huh!" Big Mac wondered what is wrong with his family: Applejack can clearly see everything, yet she's not surprised. And Braeburn's talking to her as if two guys, related, are laying down with cum and cocks out is normal.

"And next time..." Applejack's eyes dazed while she slid the tip of her hoof along the dirt. "Y'all let little Applejack in on the fun, alright?" She said, as drips from underneath her came out.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand that's that! Who doesn't love a lil southern hotness, eh? Well, hope you guys enjoyed. See ya soon!**


End file.
